


Red/10K Fan art

by Black_Ice_919



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Ice_919/pseuds/Black_Ice_919
Summary: I know im a little late to the party as Znation has now finished but I have devoured all 5 seasons over the past few weeks and I am fascinated with the 10K/Red ship as well as the Murphy/10K ship and there doesn't seem to be many fan art surrounding these ships so I have put a few together! (please bear with me as I have only recently started using my photoshop software!) if people are interested I may do more explicit pictures!





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Fan art 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again bear with me still figuring out the software but i am getting there!


End file.
